1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388, a utility vehicle including a seat in a bench shape has conventionally been provided with a lap belt configured to hold knees of a crew as a seatbelt apparatus configured to hold a crew sitting on the seat.